1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for introducing a relatively loose pile fed from a carder or the like via a conveyor belt or the like into a following roller system, particularly a calender, upon height-reduction of the pile before entry into the roller system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Upon introduction of a pile which, coming from a carder or the like, is supplied on a conveyor belt to a calender or the like, problems arise as a consequence of the constant increase in the desired working speeds, these problems being based thereon that the pile conducted on the conveyor belt at speeds of more than 60 m/min puffs up immediately before entry into the calender due to air turbulences in running direction, whereby a further increase in the working speed is substantially prevented. Attempts have already been made to counter this problem in that a tensioning slack is established between the conveyor belt and the calender, wherefrom a higher tensioning within the fiber union of the pile can be achieved with, at the same time, a very minimal height reduction of the pile before entry into the calender, however mis-stretching and losses in quality cannot thereby be avoided as a sequel due to occurring irregularities in the pile pattern. The problems described above occur in a particularly serious fashion when it is a matter of greatly re-oriented (crushed) piles such as are increasingly desired by the buyers.